


Painting Dreams

by raeken



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, but nothing explicit, some swearing and dicks drawn on walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeken/pseuds/raeken
Summary: Kenny and Kyle spruce up their living room.Prompt: Decorating





	Painting Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> my ao3 is alive!!!!! this was for a k2 bingo im doing on discord GO TEAM REX

Kyle groaned as he hauled the box of paints and brushes onto the table in the centre of the living room, Kenny smiling at him as he lay down the rest of the tarp covering the floor.

“This is gonna look so good, Ky,” Kenny said, jumping up from his kneeling position and tossing a large paintbrush to his boyfriend.

Kyle caught the brush in his hand with ease. “Yeah, provided we don’t mess it up,” he chuckled.

“Babe, we are definitely going to.”

It had only been a few days since the couple had moved into their new apartment, so Kenny and Kyle believed that some decorating was in order before the rest of the furniture was moved in. Painting on the walls had been Kenny’s idea, but Kyle also decided that the bland walls needed to be spruced up, even if he knew it might end up a total disaster.

The blond fumbled for a screwdriver in the box, popping the lid of the orange paint can open, and the odour filled the room. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not gonna do a sketch of what you want first?”

Kenny straightened himself up flicking a hand on his chest while holding his paintbrush up straight, and said (before Kyle could groan), “Why, no!” (here is where Kyle groaned) “The greatest paintings come from improvisation! Like that paint splatter guy, that, uh...”

He looked towards Kyle, trying to pin down an answer.

“Pollock?”

“Pock! That guy!” Kenny dipped the entire head of the brush into the can.

Kyle stared in anticipation as Kenny started to move his brush. A downward stroke, followed by a diagonal, then another diagonal. A swirl, followed by another downward stroke— Oh. He was just writing his name.

The redhead couldn’t help but smile just a bit. He dipped his brush into the paint and took his place next to Kenny, starting to write out his name just below his boyfriend’s. From painting names it became scribbling embarrassing graffiti (‘Kyle has a good ass’) and plain roasting (‘Kenny likes to eat ass’). From text of adoration it evolved into swirls of colour that slowly took over the white wall, mixing into an array of colour that hung above their heads. Small paint doodles were scattered throughout the mass of brush strokes.

Then they started to paint out their aspirations and the future that they wanted with each other. A bouquet, a house, a couple of dogs and rats, a vacation to Bali. The two mapped out their hopes and dreams, scenario by scenario. Maybe they were just excited that they had finally moved in together, or maybe it was the high they felt being able to draw on the walls like they were kids again, but each brush stroke was filled with so much energy and love for each other that it slowly manifested on the wall in front of them. They worked playfully, getting paint on each other from time to time, laughing and joking and simply revering being in each other's presence. Whatever they thought about, they put it on the wall, whether it was serious or not. But they both had a silent understanding that this was the life that they wanted to have together. 

Time passes quickly as they chat and work. The air gets warmer and their noses are numb to the smell of paint. Their clothes and skin were stained with specks and splotches of different coloured paint, building up as they added more and more layers onto the walls in their living room.

While they worked on their collective masterpiece on the wall, the two often took glances at each other, both thinking the same thing-- that their boyfriend was the most beautiful art piece that existed in their eyes. And as the light began to change in the room they loved looking at each other's bright eyes and glowing faces.

Kenny loved Kyle's big, red bush of hair that had splashes of yellow, pink and orange, his curls creating a swirl of colour. He loved how the redhead's face scrunched up slightly while he was concentrating on painting a tiny Kenny. He loved how he brushed shoulders with Kenny and exchanged snarky remarks with him. He loved how Kyle wanted to spend his future with him, and he was so damn grateful. 

Kyle loved the way Kenny's messy working style got paint all over the both of them, with splotches of colour tangled in his blond hair, and a lot of paint down the front of Kenny's white shirt. He loved how Kenny laughed whenever he made an inappropriate joke or drew another dick on the wall. He loved how he leaned on Kyle while he complained about being tired. He loved how Kenny wanted to spend his future with him, and he felt so much love for him.

Kyle stepped back from the wall, wiping the sweat off his cheek but smearing more paint onto his face. “Wow.”

“Does it look impressive?” Kenny turned from his position, face still near the wall.

“It kinda looks like a big mess, actually.”

Kenny stood up and frowned.

“...But I love it.” Kyle grinned as the blond threw his arms around him, both boys pulling each other into a hug.

They both look up at their painted amalgamation of their hopes and dreams, holding each other and determined for their future. Their wall now looked like a galaxy of badly painted but sincere aspirations, and while it didn't look quite right, it felt right.

The redhead moved to rest his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, and asked, “Are we really gonna do all this?”

“What, the dick sucking?” Kenny replied, gesturing his elbow to a crudely drawn dick on the wall.

Kyle pinched Kenny’s lower back.

“Ow! I get it, I get it,” Kenny yelped, and the both of them chuckled gently. “I think we’ll work it out. Even if we don’t go to Bali, or have a ton of rat kids, I got you. And that’s enough.”

He was right, and Kyle knew that. Of course being young, dumb, broke, and in love wasn’t gonna get them a house or a honeymoon. Who knows if they were ever going to scrape together what they needed for the future, or if they could even pay their bills next month. But they had each other, and that was the most important part. Kyle felt something. He felt an immense love for his sweetheart. He felt—

“Kenny, are you touching my ass?”

“Yes.”

Yup. He felt hands on his ass. And maybe paint. He's really going to have to throw this board shorts away. 

Kyle quickly pulled away, cupping his hands around Kenny’s cheeks, smearing his own paint stained thumbs across the skin that he kissed daily. "Piece of shit." He smiled.

Kenny holds Kyle by the waist and pulls him back, the both of them giggling as Kenny gently kisses the other boy, and they both slowly melt to the floor. Kyle leans into the kiss, his hands still around Kenny's cheeks. Although instead of smothering more paint on them (on purpose), he's holding them dear, feeling the blood that is rushing to Kenny's cheeks.

"God," Kyle sighs, pulling away slightly and pressing his forehead against Kenny's, "you are so cheesy."

Kenny kisses him gently again. "Hey, I'm spoiling you, Ky."

They let themselves get tangled on the covered floor of the room, letting their soft lips meet the other's and running their fingers through each other's tangled, paint-flaky hair. They let themselves get lost in each other's eyes for a long while, the evening sunlight pouring on them. For a moment, everything seems perfect. They're together, and full of hope for the future, and that's enough.

Kenny breaks the silence as he pulls Kyle on top of him, pressing the other boy's head against his chest. "I love you, Ky."

"I love you too, Ken," Kyle replies naturally but sincerely, his expression the softest it could be. 

"I still want to take that trip to Bali though."

"You also want rats as pets." 

"Hell yeah."

The taller boy quickly kisses his boyfriend's cheek, before quickly pulling away and realising the mistake he made. He wiped his mouth.

"I think I got paint in my mouth, dude."

Kyle knits his brows together. "I don't think that's safe."

"Probably not."

Everything feels perfect.

* * *

For months, turning to years, the two are reminded everyday of the painted aspirations they exchanged with each other. Although guests have called the wall 'tasteless', and half of what they have painted ended up being covered by shelves and other furniture, the two can almost remember every single detail on that wall. 

They study hard and get through college. They take up part-time jobs. They work hard. 

Soon they're able to move out from the apartment-- not to a house, unfortunately, but just to a slightly bigger apartment. Although they're not able to take their wall of hopes and dreams with them, they remember, as they had for the past couple of years, and keep redecorating, putting new and old aspirations onto their next wall. They had to start saving again, but they're patient.

After much debate and deliberation amongst themselves on whether or not they would piss of their neighbours, they get pet rats. Three of them. It was a bit more than anticipated, so they start saving again, while setting aside expenses for Mr Rat, Chris Rat, and B. Rat.

It takes another year or two for them to get engaged (they both proposed at the same time), and it was at this point where they realised how wonderful it was to be in love and want to dedicate oneself to someone else for the rest of their life. It was also at this point where they both realised there was no backing down from whatever was on the wall of aspirations.

One rainy evening when they're both cuddled together on the couch, Kenny asks, "Do you think we'll be able to save enough for our Bali honeymoon?"

Kyle wracks his brain for a bit before responding, "Probably not." He quickly adds, "but hey, like you said, as long as we have each other, I'm happy."

"Wait." Kenny quickly sat up straight, his face a mixture of concentration and surprise from what he was thinking about, before turning to his beloved. "Dude, we could totally put it on our gift list."

"Our-- what? Ken, that's way too expensive!" Kyle exclaims, bewildered. 

Kenny scoots closer to Kyle, quickly explaining himself. "No, no, no. Like, they can buy part of our honeymoon for us. They can just give us money for it."

Kyle looked like he was still trying to wrap his head around the whole idea, and, to be fair, he was. "No one's gonna just hand us money like that."  


"We're getting married! They should."

Kyle blushed. 'We're getting married!' stuck in his head more than anything else Kenny had said in that minute. It was almost enough to make him forget about how absurd this plan sounded to him. 

But this absurd plan works. 

* * *

Within a year, the both of them end up having the time of their lives in Bali. It was a beautiful experience of beaches, food, and culture. They enjoyed every bit of it, running on the adrenaline of just getting married, and high on their love for each other. 

The sky was full of stars as Kenny and Kyle a night stroll down the beach, feeling the waves lapping against their ankles, and the sand getting between their toes. Kyle squeezed the hand he was holding, turning to face his now husband. "Well, we're here. What's next on our wall?" he grins. 

Kenny looked up at the sky and pondered for a moment. "The house?"

"Besides that. I feel like we can plan out so much more to do together."

"I mean, the only thing that I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you," Kenny presses his lips to Kyle's cheek before lifting him up and spinning him around on that beach while his husband laughs. "But we could always redecorate again." 

They do. And everything is perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanna go to bali
> 
> also i literally dont know how american weddings and rooming and moving in together works so uhhhh WHOOPS


End file.
